Usuario:Obliterador
link= link= link= link= Sobre mí 700px|center "Nunca confundas mi silencio con ignorancia, mi calma con indiferencia, mi amabilidad con debilidad." Soy peruano y actualmente resido en España. Conocí Halo gracias a un amigo que me dió Halo: Combat Evolved para PC. Ahora mismo tengo todos los juegos de Halo, que incluyen: Halo: Combat Evolved para Xbox 360, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3 ODST y Halo Reach (menos el Halo CEA que no lo considero un juego) y espero que 343i no acabe con la franquicia en Star Call of Crysis 2. De todas maneras siempre odié ese número. Una de las cosas que más me sorprendio al ver la pagina de Bungie fue que hizo un juego (antiguo) que yo jugaba de pequeño, ese juego se llama Abuse, '''es decir,' ya jugaba juegos de Bungie antes de conocer Halo. Me registré en la Halopedia pues vi que la mayoría de las imagenes eran pobres (formato *.JPG) y de poca resolución. Y me decidí a poner imagenes en formato *.PNG y de mayor tamaño para que no falte ni un detalle. Sobre todo puse muchas imágenes en la página Aguijoneador, la cual es mi arma favorita. Mi gamertag es '''Obliterador96'. Mi cuenta en Bungie.net y Waypoint. HRC en paz descanse :'( 'Amigos' Si te caigo bien puedes colocar mi userbox en tu pagina de usuario: Mis contribuciones * Contribuciones del Usuario * En las diapositivas siguiente la mayoría de las imagenes agregadas por mí (cronológicamente): Hunter H2.png Sgt. Johnson.png Phantom.png Spectre.png Drone.png Rtas' Vadum.png Brute.png Jackal.png Grunt menor.png Elite menor.png Torreta Antiaerea.png Brute Guardia de honor.png 34502001.png|¿Qué es esto? Jackal menor.png Ave.png Elite Guardia de honor.png Spirit esteoroscópico.jpg Forma Cargadora.png Escala Completa.png|Resolución original‎ (11.992 × 5.128 píxeles; tamaño de archivo: 525 KB; tipo MIME: image/png) Este es el error que provoca que no se pueda ver... Aguijoneador.png AguijoneadorH2.png Gameplay agujoneador a dos manos.png Gameplay aguijoneadorH2.png Pistola de plasma.png Pistola de plasmaH2.png Rifle de plasma.png Grunt pesado.png Codigo Da Vinci Halo 2.png Grunt cobarde.png Ubicación del Grunt Cobarde.png Zealot (estereoscópico).png Pillar of Autumn.png MC.png Hunter.png Zuka 'Zamamee y Yayap.png Rifle de plasma Hce.png Espora flood.png Elite Consejero.png Brute shot.png Autoservicio.png Rifle de Asalto.png Escopeta.png Escopeta H2.png Grunt Hereje.png Grunt mayor.png Grunt menorH2.png Elite menorH2.png Grunt Spec Ops.png Grunt de operaciones especiales.png Sangheili Hereje Menor.png Falso Pez de Gran Caridad.png Tallo.png Polilla.png Flood Escondido 01.png Flood Escondido 02.png Floods Escondidos 02 03 y 04.png Formas de Infección escondidas.png Forma de combate flood marine.png Forma de combate flood elite.png Forma de Combate humana.png Luciernaga Forerunner.png Cucaracha de Gran Caridad.png Carabina gameplay h2.png Tallo h2.png Gravemind holding Arbiter.png HunterHR.JPG BruteHR.JPG Sabre YSS-1000.JPG Penitent Tangent.png Nintendo 64.JPG|"Soy un monumento a todos tus pecados" Espada de Energía.png Mando de Xbox 360.jpg Cámara de video covenant.png Jason Jones en Halo 2.png Why Am I Here.png Obliterador96.jpeg Grunt Suicida HR.jpeg Grunt Menor H3.png Grunt Pesado.png Pelican H3.png Phantom H3.png Calavera H2.png Calavera H3.png Pistola de plasma H3.png Grunt Mayor HR.jpg Grunt Menor HR.png Grunt Ultra HR.jpg Familia de monos H3.jpg Spartan Puño.jpg Furia Asesina.jpg Ubicación Craneo Mala Suerte.jpg Brute menor H3.jpg Brute menor HR.jpg DjMega95.jpg Drone H3.jpg Aww yeah!.JPG Plasma.jpg Carabina.png Pistola M6C.png Rifle de Precisión.png Forma Acuática.png Pez Forerunner.png Cortana HCE.png Cortana H2.png Ejecutor.png Rifle de Haz.png Lanzacohetes H2.png Forma Cargadora H2.png Forma de infección H2.png Camuflaje activo.png Sobrescudo.png Caja de Suministros Covenant.png Caja de Suministros Covenant H2.png Modulo de Comunicación H2.png Zealot H2.png Mi Gata.JPG|Mi gata Halo3 123320698 Full.jpg Rifle de plasma H3.jpg Cráneo Brute.jpg Isolation sin infectar.jpg Isolation infectada.jpg Grizzly 3D.jpg Vulture.jpg Hornet WARS.jpg Caracog.jpeg Rifle de Plasma HR.jpg Ascensor Orbital.png REX.png Screenshot de la E3 2004 en carteles de Las Afueras.png Obliterador96 01.jpg|Yo en Halo 3 Absorbedor de energía.jpg Inhibidor de radar.jpg Inhibidor de radar activado.jpg Bengala.jpg Impulso gravitatorio desplegado.jpg Impulso gravitatorio sin desplegar.jpg Mina activada y desactivada.jpg Cañon de barras de Combustible H3.jpg Espada de energía H3.jpg Escopeta H3.jpg Rifle de Haz H3.jpg Aplastador H3.jpg Granada incendiaria H3.jpg Cara en la Luna de Standoff.jpg Ave de Standoff.jpg Cañon de Combustible HR.jpg Marine 02.png Master Chief H2.png Halo 2 y H2 Multiplayer Map Pack.jpg Silueta Elite.jpg Silueta Elite (2).jpg Luciérnaga Forerunner.png Bobinas de Fusión.png Grunt Ultra.png Bobinas de Fusión HR.jpg Botiquín.jpg Caja de Suministros HR.jpg Batería de plasma.jpg Escorpion.jpg Bobinas de Fusion H3.jpg Halo 2 Menu.jpg Encubadoras de Crecimiento Flood.jpg Martillo Gravitatorio H3.jpg Reliquia H2.png Puesto de Francotirador.png Fluttershy 32-bit.gif Craneo sin nombre Pesar.png Sabio Profeta del Pesar.png Obliterador96.png UNSC Savannah.jpg Elite Camuflado.png Elite Camuflado H2.png Granada de fragmentación H2.png Granada de fragmentación H3.jpg Granada de Fragmentación.jpg Santuario.png Granada de pinchos.jpg Constructor H2.png Jackal Francotirador HR.jpg Derpy 16-bit.gif Elite Mayor H2.png Brujería.png Campo.png OH2-Hnzu.png Extensión.png Cañón de Barras de Combustible H2.png Obliterador96 (tras un asesinato).jpg Cañon de Barras de Combustible.png Granada de Plasma HCE.png Ametralladora fija H2.png Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack menú.jpg Puño de Rukt.png Berserker H2.png Tartarus.png Phantom H3.jpg Hunter H3.jpg Poste de luz Covenant H3.jpg Índice de activación H2.png Artillería Covenant.png Carabina H3.jpg El Arca (nivel).jpg Wraith H2.png Wraith H3.jpg Phantom HR.jpg N'tho 'Sraom.jpg Piloto H3.jpg Elite de Operaciones Especiales.png Elite de Operaciones Especiales H2.png Elite de Operaciones Especiales H3.jpg Módulo de Comunicación H3.jpg Módulo de Comunicación HR.jpg Elite mayor H3.jpg Carguero de Asalto clase-CAS H3.jpg Elite Menor H3.jpg Batería de Plasma H3.jpg Cráneo IWHBYD H3.jpg Forma de Combate Brute H3.jpg Marine H2.png Jefe Maestro HCE.png Jefe Maestro H2.png Marine HR.jpg Wraith HR.jpg Banshee espacial HR.jpg Elite Mayor HR.jpg Elite Menor HR.jpg Oh shet rocket.jpg Médico de batalla HR.jpg Halcón.jpg HaloTroller Frank O'Connor.png Serie hexadecimal escondida 01.jpg Serie hexadecimal escondida 02.jpg Mochila de Oso de Peluche.jpg Grunt Menor HR.jpg Rat's Nest H3.jpg High Ground H3.jpg Jefe Maestro H3.jpg Snowbound H3.jpg Constructor H3.jpg Mausoleo del Inquisidor.png Estación de recarga general H2.png Escudo desplegable H2.png Rampa Covenant H2.png Rifle de batalla.png Jackal Mayor H3.jpg SMG H3.jpg Inquisidor H3.jpg Elite Ultra H2.png Forma Profeta H2.png 343 Guilty Spark H3.jpg Rata H3.jpg Rata muerta H3.jpg Planta Tallo H2.png Torre de Vigilancia H3.jpg Torre de Vigilancia HR.jpg Chopper H3.jpg Rainbow Dash 16-bit.gif Fondo Halo 3.jpg UNSC In Amber Clad H2.png Emile HR.jpg Phantom Espacial HR.jpg Corbeta HR.jpg Repetidor de plasma HR.jpg Estación de recarga de metano HR.jpg Aguijoneador gameplay HR.jpg El Pillar of Autumn HR.jpg Zealot HR.jpg Torreta Antiaerea HR.jpg Sangre de grunt HR.jpg Sangre púrpura HR.jpg Sangre roja HR.jpg Sagre de Hunter HR.jpg Skirmisher Mayor HR.jpg Arcoiris.JPG Portador de armas secreto.png Battle Creek.png Damnation.png Timberland.png Death Island.png Laser Espartano H3.png Granada de Fragmentación Explosión H2.gif Granada de Plasma Explosión H2.gif Mando Xbox 360 Slim.png Derpy 32-bit.gif Elite Mayor HR.png Moa HR.jpg Terminal.jpg Grunt Mayor H3.png Pistola de plasma H3.png Pajarito 13.JPG Obliterator SCD.gif|Esta es la navecita de la cual saqué mi nombre de usuario y gamertag. Rainbow Dash 32-bit.gif Asesinato 3D.png Viñeta 1.png ODST O .jpg Obliterador96 Subteniente.png Haven.png Adrift.png Longbow.png Nave de Asalto Covenant H2.png Cómo 343i arruinó Halo.png GdM.JPG|Yo capturando un pokémon cualquiera... Camuflaje Activo HCE.png Granada de Fragmentación HCE.png Tractor de Mercancías HR.jpg Carretilla elevadora HR.jpg Hunter HR.jpg Skirmisher Menor HR.jpg DMR HR.png Lanzacohetes HR.jpg Lanzacohetes H3.jpg Base de SWORD HR.jpg Grunt de armas pesadas H2.png Boneyard.jpg Lanzador de Plasma HR.jpg Rifle de Precisión HR.jpg Asesinato HR.jpg Rifle de Asalto HR.png Fábrica de Sentinelas H2.png Broadcast HR.jpg Doctora Catherine Halsey H4.png Floodgate HR.jpg Refinery HR.jpg Rarity 16-bit.gif DjMega95 HD.jpg Noblebeat HD.jpg Amplificador de Luz Covenant HR.jpg Boceto de armas para Custom Edition.JPG Mutilador Boceto.JPG Mortero Portátil Boceto.JPG Obliteración -h3- Planos.JPG Rifle de Conmoción Gameplay H4.jpg Obliterador96 dibujo.JPG Jackal fracotirador H2.png Gatita 23.JPG Mantis.JPG Soldado de Reach HR.jpg Brute Cacique HR.jpg Sargento Doval.jpg Halo Reach HUD.png Wiki-background.png Dreadnought H2.png BOB HR.jpg Elite Ultra HR.jpg Another Dimension HR.jpg Crucero CSS HR (vista inferior en dirección derecha).jpg Crucero CCS HR.png Prisión Forerunner HR.jpg Mediodía HR.jpg ‎ Dafuk with Halopedia.png Carguero de Asalto CAS H2.png Módulo de Comunicación Grande HR.jpg Solitario-Prisoner.jpg Ghost HCE.png Banshee HCE.png Crucero de Batalla CCS H3.jpg Grunt Final H3.jpg Crucero de Batalla CCS H3.png Hummingway 16-bit.gif Überchassis H2.png Banshee H2.png Warthog con Cañón de Aceleración Magnética H2.png Haz de Centinela H2.png Ametralladora de plasma fija H2.png Scorpion HCE.png Threshold HCE.png Basis HCE.png Arma scarab H2.png Arma scarab disparando H2.png Puente de Nueva Mombasa H2.png Robo H2.png Balón de futbol y elite deslocalizado H2.png Ngh050qm2.png Cara feliz en plato H3.jpg Web-O's H3.jpg Banshee H3.png Forma de Infección Flood H3.jpg Marty bailarín H3ODST.gif Obli.png|Que linda es Fluttershy... Núcleo de energía Forerunner H2.png Núcleo de energía Forerunner golpeado H2.png Núcleo de energía Forerunner estallido H2.png Núcleo de energía Forerunner propósito de multijugador H2.png Wort Wort Wort quiero limonada.jpg Granada de fragmentación H4.jpg Granada de Plasma H4.jpg Granada de Pulso H4.jpg Espada de energía H4.jpg Obliterador96 H4 render.png Monitor de Forge H4.jpg La contraseña H3.jpg ‎ Portador de bandera el Día de San Patricio H4.jpg Fases del proyectil de un Cañón de combustible H4.jpg Forma de Combate Spartan H4.jpg Scorpion H2.png Grunt sediento 2.png Fluttershy dibujada.png Rifle de Asalto.png ‎ Cráneo H2.png Obliterador96 H4.png Black Site H4.jpg ‎ Black Site desde arriba H4.jpg Cohete H3.jpg Mongoose H3.jpg Puerto Espacial de Nueva Alexandría HR.jpg Generador de Electricidad H3.jpg Silla de Acampada H3.jpg Generador eléctrico H2.png Estación de Preparación de Alimentos de Emergencia MK71 H2.png Torres Barrera H3.jpg Jackal Menor H3.jpg Forma de Combate Humana H3.jpg Forma Cargadora H3.jpg Marcus Pete Stacker H3.jpg Elites en Halo 3.jpg Silla de Acampada H4.jpg Blairlight H4.png Blairlight H3.png Vaina de Inserción Orbital H2.png Anuncio de Minotaur 02 H2.png Screenshot de la E3 2004 en carteles de Las Afueras.png Ubicación de la textura H2.png Mensaje de Paul Russel 02 H2.png Forma Pura Stalker 02 H3.jpg Espora Flood H3.jpg Rtas 'Vadum H3.jpg Forma Pura Stalker H3.jpg Forma Pura a Distancia H3.png Biomasa Flood H3.jpg Bola de textura defectuosa H3.jpg Holo-pedestal H3.png Dino-Ave Vista de Planta H3.jpg Ave Forerunner H3.jpg Portaaviones H3.jpg Halopediaball.png Gaviota 02 H3.jpg Centinela menor H3.jpg Sandtrap Vista de Planta H3.jpg Carguero de Asalto clase-CAS 02 H3.png Parabólica H3.jpg Travis Brady H3.jpg Ghost H4.jpg Láser Espartano H4.png Warthog H4.png Civil HR.png Detector de movimiento H3.png Spartan Facepalm.png Dólar Canadiense H3.jpg Jefe Maestro b2000.jpg Cañón_automático_de_35mm_Brute_H3.png Cápsula de descenso Grunt HR.jpg Cápsula de descenso Grunt 2 HR.jpg Elite Ranger H2.png Cuchillo de Combate HR.png Moongose H4.png Wraith H4.jpg Banshee H4.png Disparo de mortero Wraith H4.jpg Scorpion H4.png Ghost H4.png Shade H4.png Monitor de Forge H4.png Silla H4.png Ghost_HR.png Moongose_HR.png Monitor_de_Forge_HR.png Caja_de_Suministros_Covenant_HR.png Laboratorio de Halsey HR.jpg Xbox 360 en el Laboratorio de Halsey HR.jpg Polipos alienígenas HR.jpg Núcleo de Datos Covenant HR.jpg Sesa 'Refumee H2.png Insecto H1999.png Elite Menor H3.png Luna de Minería H3.jpg Huella de Perro HR.jpg Bloque 1x1 HR.png Ghost HSA.png Scorpion HSA.png Nave de evacuación HR.png Pelican HR.png Kestrel HCE.png render20150508155427.jpg|El regalo de una amiga muy especial para mí n.n Por la verdad y por la reconciliación Música Algunas hechas por mí, otras transcripciones de música de Halo u otros: ---- Love is in Bloom full instrumentation by Obliterador Archivo:Love_is_in_bloom_full_instrumentation_by_Obliterador.ogg ---- Love is in bloom remix by Obliterador Archivo:Love_is_in_bloom_remix_by_Obliterador.ogg ---- True True Friend full instrumentation by Obliterador Archivo:True_True_Friend_full_instrumentation_by_Obliterador.ogg ---- Untitled Archivo:Untitled_by_Obliterador.ogg ---- BWARG - Random Spamtron Archivo:BWARGH_-_Random_Spamtron.ogg ---- The gun pointed at the head of the universe Archivo:The_gun_pointed_at_the_head_of_the_universe_HCE_arrancado_por_Obliterador.ogg ---- Under Cover of Night Archivo:HCE_Under_Cover_of_Night.ogg ---- Convoy Archivo:H4_Convoy.ogg ---- CSNES 1000 AC Archivo:CSNES_1000_AC.ogg ---- CSNES 1000 BC Archivo:CSNES_1000_BC.ogg ---- CSNES Diplomacy Aztecs Russians Archivo:CSNES_Diplomacy_Aztecs_Russians.ogg ---- 8-bit Kids with Dreams Archivo:8_bit_Kids_with_Dreams.ogg ---- Amberous Fervor Archivo:Amberous_Fervor.ogg ---- CMC Theme Archivo:CMC Theme full instrumentation by Obliterador.ogg ---- Toms de Guerra Archivo:En6 Theme.ogg ---- Eclipse durante el Crepúsculo Archivo:Eclipse durante el Crepúsculo.ogg ---- Metroid Brinstar Archivo:Metroid Brinstar full instrumentation by Obliterador.ogg ---- Serenidad Crítica Archivo:Serenidad crítica.ogg ---- Art of the Dress Archivo:Art of the Dress full instrumentation by Obliterador.ogg ---- Reflexión Tranquilizadora Archivo:Reflexión tranquilizadora.ogg ---- CSNES 1 AC Archivo:CSNES_1_AC.ogg ---- Composición sin título / Pasión Archivo:Composición.ogg ---- BGM 327 Archivo:BGM 327.ogg ---- CSNES Diplomacy Mongols Archivo:CSNES_Diplomacy_Mongols.ogg ---- Skyroads Intro Archivo:Skyroads Intro.ogg ---- Skyroads Menu Archivo:Skyroads Menu.ogg ---- Skyroads Road 3 Archivo:Skyroads Road 3.ogg ---- Skyroads Road 5 Archivo:Skyroads Road 5.ogg ---- Skyroads Road 8 Archivo:Skyroads Road 8.ogg ---- Composición #2 Archivo:Composición 02.ogg ---- Pyramid of Fear Archivo:Pyramid Of Fear.ogg ---- Skyroads Road 4 Archivo:Skyroads Road 4.ogg ---- Aquatic Ambiance Archivo:DKC Aquatic Ambiance (MIDI version).ogg ---- Unknown Theme J Archivo:PPHH Unknown Theme J.ogg ---- Chalk Dinosaur - Perspective Blindness Archivo:Chalk Dinosaur - Perspective Blindness.ogg ---- SC Metropolis Archivo:SC Metropolis.ogg ---- Sand Canyon 2 Archivo:KD3 Sand Canyon 2.ogg ---- Menú de Opciones para los Minijuegos propuesto para PixelShy Archivo: PS MGM BGM.ogg ---- BGM 03 Archivo: BGM 03.ogg ---- Cuéntame - Pedro Suárez Vértiz Archivo:Cuéntame - Pedro Suárez Vértiz.ogg ---- BGM 09 Archivo: BGM 09.ogg ---- BGM 13 Archivo: BGM 13.ogg ----